For the Future, the Second Game of Love
by mermaid princess lilian
Summary: Kahoko is the second daughter of Harry Burnsworth and now she have to marry one of the 5 boys from the concours,it's the second marriage game! Um you know it's sort of a crossover ok? but also not a crossover I know it's confusing but on with the story!
1. Going Home

Chapter One: going home

One day after school Kahoko was going home and at the entrance of the school two men in black suits with sunglasses came in front of her and said "Kahoko-sama please come with us" so Kahoko said "Like hell I would" and continue walking then the two men in black suits with sun glasses grab Kahoko b the arm an said "forgive us Kahoko-sama" and dragged her into the car and drove away.

The 5 boys who are popular in school saw this so their went wide then they took Azuma's car and followed the black car that took Kahoko.

After a while

The black car and Azuma's car stopped when they arrive the airport then Kahoko with the two men in black suits with sunglasses behind her got out of the car so the 5 boys ran outside and kick the two men in black suits with sunglasses ass and dragged Kahoko with them.

Then in the car Kahoko said "why is everyone here?" so Kazuki said "Kaho-chan, we came to save you" so Kahoko said "I see, but we have to get out of here or we all will be in big trouble!" so Len said "what do you mean big trouble?" so Kahoko said "it's Li Ren" so Len said "who's Li Ren?" so Kahoko said "Well" then she was cut off by the sound of a door open then the rest look on their right to see a guy in Chinese clothes then Kahoko said "that's Li Ren" so everyone was in shock with their eyes wide open.

Then Li Ren said "All of you come out here" so Kahoko and the 5 boys came out from the car then Li Ren said "Kahoko what is this stunt?" so Kahoko said "sorry" the Li Ren said " and you are?" so Kazuki firstly said "I'm Kazuki Hihara, nice to meet you" then Azuma said "I'm Yunoki Azuma" then Keiichi said "Keiichi Shimizu, nice to meet you Li Ren-san" then Ryoutarou said "I'm Ryoutarou Tsuchiura" then Len said "Len Tsukimori" then Li Ren said "ok all of you get in the plane, now I have to explain to Harry" so Kahoko said "eh? Do you really have to? I mean you don't really have to do you?" but Li Ren didn't say anything so Kahoko said "Li Ren?" but he still didn't say anything so Kahoko finally said "fine we'll go" so then Li Ren said "that's better" then the boys didn't know what do to but to follow Kahoko into the plane.

Then Burnsworth mansion

Kajika burst into Harry's room and said "Dad, I heard Kahoko is coming back today is it true?" so Harry said "yes" so Kajika just smiled and was going to get out to welcome Kahoko but stopped and said "I also heard you are going to have Kahoko marry one of the 5 boys in her school is it true?" so Harry said "yeah" then Kajika went out to tell Lumati.

On the Plane

Kahoko was a bit angry so Li Ren said "what's wrong?" so Kahoko said "you know Dad said I can stay in Japan for 3 years to study music and it's only half a year yet" so Li Ren said "just like your sister" so Kahoko said " what" so Li Ren said "nothing, anyway, I'm sure Harry have it's own reason".

The Burnsworth Mansion

Lumati is the new King in Laginey and is here for a week break. Just then Kajika burst into Lumati's room and said "Lumati, did you know Kahoko's coming back" then Lumati who was drinking tea said "when?" so Kajika said "now!"then Lumati quickly put his cup down and dragged Kajika to where the plane is going to land.

Back to the plane

Kahoko could see her sister Kajika and Lumati waiting for from the plane window so she felt a bit happy.

Then the plane landed.

And the doors opened so Kahoko and the rest got up and went outside the plane with joy to see her sister again she run to Kajika and said "Kajika-onee-sama!" and Kajika run to Kahoko and said "Kahoko!".

And they hugged to the others surprise.

Then Kahoko ran into Lumati's arms and said "Lumati! I missed you!" so Lumati said "me too" then the others were a little jealous then Lumati said "let me get a good look on you" so Kahoko released Lumati and looked at him.

Then Lumati said "you gotten prettier and taller" which made Kahoko blush and the others got more jealous then Kajika said "Kahoko, Dad wanted to talk to you" so Kahoko said "oh really?" then Kahoko went inside.

Then Li Ren looked at the 5 boys to lead them to Harry's office but sweat dropped when he saw they were all jealous.


	2. Let The Games Begin!

Chapter Two: Let The Games Begin!

Kahoko went into Harry's room, bursting the door wide open. With joy she called "Dad!" And also with joy Harry ran to her daughter crying out "Daughter!" And they hugged each other, then suddenly Hrry asked, "Did you have fun learning music in Japan?" Just then she remembered and to everyone's surprise she slapped Harry hard ont he face leaving his cheek with a red hand mark.

With anger Kahoko screamed "Dad, you broke your promise, you told me I could stay in Japan for 3 years to study music" But with tears, Harry whined "At least give me a warning" Then Kahoko sighed, sat down and said, "First, I want an explanation" So Harry stopped with the teary look and sat down, he then let the five boys in. With confusion the boys came in as he instructed them and sat down, some with Kahoko and others in other chairs and he told the others to leave the room, but when Lumati closed the door he said, "Wait, you need to hear this too" Then, as he was instructed, Lumati came behind Kahoko.

So then, Harry started "Kahoko, do you know why you are sitting in this room right now?" Then, with interest Kahoko listened but she gave no answer to his question. Also Harry did not wait for that, he continued his talkings "Kahoko, you are already 14 years old and one day you will find your destined person who will sit in this chair" as he eyed an empty chair between him and Kahoko. Kahoko made no question about her father's decision because it is indeed what will happen one day in the future, even though no one knows when that is. Lumati then got a bit unhappy about their situation, something tells him that he won't be the candidate this time.

Then Harry eyed Azuma "I have heard about you, you are in the same concour with Kahoko am I right?" Also from the Yunoki family, the third son. I have heard about your grandmother, a very strict lady indeed" Azuma was sitting in one of the other chairs, he calmly answered "Yes, that is right" Then Harry turned to Kazuki, who was sitting next to Kahoko and said "

And I also heard you are in the same concour with Kahoko, especially in trumpet since middle school" And the nervous Kazuki replied "Yes sir" Then Harry turned to Len "I have also heard about you, a very high level violinist and your mother is a pianist and your father is a violinist?" Then Len said, "Yes, I'm afraid they are"

Then Ryoutarou replied "Well, I am also a soccer player" And Harry told him "Well, I forgot about that one" Leaving Ryoutarou to sweat drop. Then Keichii said, "Harry-san, I am Keichii Shimizu" afraid he would be left behind, Harry then turned to him "Oh yes! I know, a very good cello player" Finally Harry turned back to Kahoko "I know you must have heard this from your sister, but this time it will be easier, because the candidates will also make you choose them.

Will you play? Kahoko?" Kahoko, with serious eyes she said, "You are counting on me to play right?" Harry smirked and the rest of the boys smiled and waited for Kahoko's decision, they have already heard about this from their parents a long time ago. Kahoko closed her eyes and thought for a moment.

Then she said, "I will play this game" Now everyone got their answer and sighed. Then Harry asked everyone to get out, Harry told them where their room is. As Lumati was going out, Harry stopped him and said, "You are to guard Kahoko and make sure she makes the right choice" and Lumati smiled and told him "Of cours uncle" Kahoko is now in her room then Kajika came in and saw Kahoko's state, she asked "Is it the game again?" and without looking, Kahoko nodded. Then Kajika touched Kahoko's shoulders "No worries Kahoko, just do it like I did alright?" and Kahoko nodded.

Just then Lumati came in so without a word Kajika left. Then Kahoko stood up to Lumati and hugged him, he hugged back and said, "Kahoko, I don't know what will happen soon" But to his surprise Kahoko was already asleep.


	3. The First Candidate, Yunoki Azuma

Chapter Three: The First Candidate, Yunoki Azuma

The next morning, Kahoko, Kajika, Li Ren, and Lumati were having breakfast. Then Li Ren started "So Kahoko, the game started?" Not turning once from the morning scene she has been looking through the window on her left, she replied "Yeah" With a sigh she turned back to the group and said, "Kajika-onee-sama, I envy you now"

After hearing her sister's words Kajika got somehow surprised, she put her cup down and calmly asked, "Why?" Facing her sister, Kahoko answered "Because now, you don't have to worry about choosing a husband now that you met your match" eyeing Li Ren. "But for me, I just started searching and now the game is even more difficult than yours!" Kahoko exclaimed. With that, Kajika asked, "Difficult? How?" Suddenly raising her voice, Kahoko explained, "I mean think about it! I have more candidates than you, and to make it worse they are also making me choose them, and now my head is spinning, and I have no idea how to deal with it with all of them being near me at the same time!"

Now going to her sister's side, who is now totally upset Kajika told her "Now, now calm down, at times like this it is best for you to calm down" Agreeing with her Li Ren also told Kahoko "That's right, when making a decision it is best to calm down" Agreeing with the rest Lumati told her "That's right, and don't forget. You are not alone, I will be with you too" With all the power, everyone is giving her Kahoko finally cheered up "That's right, I can't be down even before I started right?"

"Right that's the way" cheered Kajika. Then, Kahoko stood up and went to the window, she calmly then said, "Now I guess, I have to meet and learn each of them carefully" Popping out from behind her back, Kajika stated the perfect question "So, who will be the first?" "The first will be Yunoki Azuma" Kahoko declared.

Now, Kahoko is infront of Azuma Yonoki's room staring at the door while she gathered all her courage to approah her first candidate. Acting as a passerby Kajika whispered "Good luck Kahoko!" Slowly, she started to knock on the door and soon Azuma came and answered it. "Good to see you, Hino-san"

Stepping into his room Kahoko told him "You can call me Kaho" "Then Kaho-chan" said Azuma as he sat in one of the chairs in his room "What did you come here for today? Did you need me for something? Or is it about '_the game_'?" sounding devillish at the last question. "Neither" Kahoko simply answered "Since, you were always somehow scary before and because a lot of things happened I didn't get to talk to you really so I was thinking we could learn about each other more today" Looking at Kahoko for a minute Azuma seemed surprised then after a minute, it was all replaced with a calm smile as if to say 'I see' "Then I surppose we will be having a very long talk today" Azuma replied.

Immediately, after Azuma finished his sentence he firstly asked, "Then firstly Kaho-chan, would you explain me about why you kept your background a secret and replacing your last name 'Burnsworth' with 'Hino'?" Kahoko then went to the balcony, feeling the breeze brush her face and enjoying the silence for a minute while thinking how to answer Azuma's question. She came back in after that minute and replied "That's because, just like when my sister Kajika went to Japan as a normal high school girl, I wanted to gain that freedom just before '_the game'_ started, although I got more time" After hearing Kahoko's answer Azuma got wide-eyed, and he asked "So, you're telling me you knew about this? Even before Harry told you?"

"That's right, after dad dropped the bomb on Kajika I knew that I would share the same fate although I don't know when" Kahoko calmly answered as she sat back in her chair. After that both of them fell silent, soon Kahoko started her question to lighten up the mood "So when did your parents told you about '_the game_' anyway? I doubt you knew that your target is me" "Well you caught me on that one, since you were hidden pretty well." Azuma said with a laugh, then got serious "But all that started when I was 11, grandma called me and told me about it, she did tell me that it is the second daughter of Harry Burnsworth but she never told me your first name so I did not know. Only that, when it is time I will see you" Then after that, they both fell silent once again.

"12 years ago, just like Kajika-onee-sama was sent to Givoli island I was sent to Raginei" Kahoko spoke suddenly "Where I lived in the palace with Lumati as a maid" When Azuma heard this he was shocked, of coarse one will never believe such a thing as in an aristocrat living as lowly as in a maid, but it is still the truth.

And while the two spoke inside, Lumati was just outside the door, listening to their conversation. After checking that everything is going as planned he went back to his room, because if as a king of Raginei who is on vacation he still had work brought to him that he must check everyday and make decisions for orders to his subjects back home.


End file.
